


Getting A(nal)-Bombed

by Axelex12



Category: Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hulk Sex (Marvel), Maledom, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A-Bomb and She-Hulk get freaky trying to vent his frustration.Smut PWP one-shot story
Relationships: Rick Jones/Jennifer Walters
Kudos: 2





	Getting A(nal)-Bombed

She-Hulk was a fine enough listener, but she knew that there were better ways for some people to feel better than to just let them complain a lot at her, and she had taken a very proactive approach to letting Rick Jones get out of what was really only the latest slump he'd fallen into. It was clear that talking to people wasn't doing very good for him, but when she bent over a table and said, "Then come fuck the anger out, big boy," she finally got some response out of A-Bomb.

And now, she had those big, scaly blue hands grabbing hold of her firm, plump ass cheeks, spreading them wide and coming down with slaps hard enough for her to feel and to hiss in response to as he drove his big cock, rock hard, deep into her back entrance. It was what she'd needed, and what he needed too, feeling him tighten his grip onto her big green behind. He was coming around quickly to the sort of "therapy" that Jennifer had in mind, and his hips didn't take very long at all to pick up a quick, harsh pace as he began to really, harshly fuck her ass. She-Hulk found herself pushed harder against the table she leaned over, and that big, heavy scaly frame leaned harder against her.

"I told you this would work," She-Hulk moaned, reaching a hand down between her legs, fingers pushing into her pussy as she felt herself grow wetter by the second. In truth, she hadn't been so sure this would even work like it was, that he would be quite as receptive to the idea of taking out his frustrations on her ass like he was, but with each push of his hops, each slam of the scaly pelvis against her round green cheeks that made them bounce in delight, he was clearly getting more into it, fucking faster and harder as the tightness of her back door stretched out around the girthy cock proved enough to suck him in.

By all rights it probably shouldn't have worked, and Rick knew it, but once he felt all that warmth around his cock, paired with the fact that if anyone could handle him at its worst it was She-Hulk, he found himself letting go of his worries. He leaned further forward, grabbing her hips and burying his massive cock all the way inside of her, soaking in her eager, rumbling moans and the way she cried for more. They were assurances as much as they were cries of pleasure, guaranteeing to him that she could handle his worst, his strength and his cock proving to be too much for most women to handle, but She-Hulk wasn't most women, and the more he began to really, truly pound her ass raw, the better he was feeling.

"Hey, you might be on to something here," he noted, grunting as he slammed faster forward, picking her up off of the table and holding her upright, shifting his knees up so that he could fuck her standing, guiding her body, for all of its bulk and weight, like it was nothing, rocking her along his cock like she was a sex toy. It was a brutal and dominant display of power, and one that had She-Hulk screaming louder in delight as her legs went limp and her fingers pushed faster into her dripping pussy. He was going all out now, pushing so hard into the act of fucking her tight ass that this was almost starting to prove therapeutic for the girl who'd offered her backside up for the venting; she couldn't remember the last time she'd been fucked this hard.

By the time Rick came, young Abomination-like gama-radiated A-Bomb had her sitting upright, impaled on his cock with her legs up in the air, his hands refusing to let go of her amazing ass as he pulled her down onto his cock, holding her balls deep against him as he pumped her ass full of cum, the burning flood of spunk that followed proving enough to make the green skinned heroine scream, pushed into her own orgasm, making her thrash for a moment in Rick's arms before going limp and breathless. "Do you feel better now?" she asked, panting heavily.

"A bit. But I think I'm gonna need a lot more of this first."

"Then keep it coming, stud."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
